


I Saw You

by sunkwans



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: When Clary shows the Clave, and Downworlders, her new rune, Alec is surprised to be looking at Magnus.





	I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> i love this scene sooooooo much! i think the malec part of it was a lil glossed over, so, me being me, i am going to write it in alec's pov. 
> 
> this is the scene in CoG when clary shows off her new rune that shows people who they love the most. 
> 
> "She saw Alec glance quickly at Magnus, and then at her, in disbelief..." - 378
> 
> enjoy, angels <3

Alec watched Clary with heightened interest. At first, her whole spiel about the runes were kind of boring. Alec already knew about that. And then Clary had said she would create one, right then and there, and Alec was roped in. Clary had a  _stele_ in her hand, and for a moment Alec was distracted, wondering if someone had given it to her or if she'd finally gotten her own, before the tip of the  _stele_ was glowing brightly, the light white and pure. Alec knew Magnus was right beside him, and knew exactly what Magnus was wearing. A dark jacket, dark jeans, no glitter. Magnus had dressed appropriately for battle, and yet it was so, so wrong. Magnus was known for his extravagance, his color. Magnus had brought color into Alec's life. 

But somehow, Alec felt like he was smothering Magnus' flame, or tarnishing his color. 

Clary began to etch the rune into her own arm, and Alec watched in awe as her fiery hair turned black, and became short and spikey. Alec closed his eyes for a moment, thinking that he was going mad. But when Alec opened his eyes again, it wasn't Clary standing there. 

It was Magnus. 

Magnus the day that Alec had first kissed him. The beautiful man with raven hair and a cats eyes. Magnus was wearing his iconic  _ONE MILLION DOLLARS_  shirt, the lettering sparkling with sequins. His dark jeans hung low on his hips, but this time Alec wasn't afraid to look at him. Because this was the man that Alec loved. Standing before him. 

And beside him?

Alec looked at Magnus beside him, and the whole world fell away. Magnus there. Right there, for Alec. But if Magnus was beside him, then why was he in the middle of the room as well? 

And then someone yelled out a name.

"Stephen!" She called, her voice full of longing and love. 

Alec looked back at the center of the room, where Magnus stood, yet Magnus wasn't there. It was Clary. It had been Clary the whole time.

"Oh, Amatis, no," Clary muttered, but her voice carried in the utterly silent room. And then Clary turned her eyes to the crowd, to where Shadowhunters and Downworlders were piled together in a giant heap, their eyes all focused solely on her. 

"I know what you all just saw," Clary began. Alec wanted to tell her that  _no you really don't._ Because Alec wasn't sure what he'd just seen. "And I know that you know that that kind of magic is beyond any glamour or illusion. And I did that with one rune, a single rune, and rune  _that I created._ There are reasons why I have this ability, and I know you might not like them or even believe them, but it doesn't matter..."

The rest of her words fell away as Alec looked at Magnus. Magnus was looking at Clary, his cat eyes focused, and his dark eyebrows drawn together in concentration. 

"Magnus," Alec whispered urgently. "What was that?"

Magnus glanced at Alec, and his eyes softened like they always did. Alec felt a horrible ache in his chest. "I think she just created a rune that showed us who we love the most."

Alec let that sink in. He didn't see Isabelle. He didn't see Jace.  _He saw Magnus._ Alec wasn't really even surprised. But he was, at the same time. He knew, deep down, that he loved Magnus. Who wouldn't? But, he didn't know that he loved Magnus above anyone else. It was scary, even. Alec didn't know what to do with this information, so he kept it to himself for the time being. 

But it seemed like Isabelle didn't like that. 

"Alec, who did you see?" Isabelle asked, pulling like a child on Alec's arm. 

Alec looked at Magnus, but Magnus wasn't there, disappeared into the crowd. "I saw Magnus."

Isabelle gasped, and grabbed Alec's shoulders, shaking him. "You have to tell him!"

"No I don't. Who did you see?"

Isabelle smiled, and pushed a piece of Alec's hair from his eye. "You, of course. But I'm not mad that you saw Magnus. I'm just thinking of when your wedding will be."

"Isabelle, stop. And I'm not going to tell him, and neither can you."

Isabelle pouted. "You should tell Magnus-"

"Tell me what?" 

 _Shit,_ Alec thought, turning to face Magnus, who, of course, showed up at the perfect time. Alec looked to Isabelle for help, but she was walking away, pretending as if she hadn't even been there. 

"It's- I don't think- well, it's nothing, really," Alec lied. Badly. 

Magnus squinted his eyes dubiously at Alec. "Do you really expect me to believe that, Alexander?"

Alec bit his lip, but decided blunt was the way to go. Magnus had always said he liked Alec's bluntness. "I saw you."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone enjoyed! i had to do some research for this one-shot, but i don't really mind because it is malec, ya know? 
> 
> kudos & comments are welcome :)
> 
> all the love, angels <3


End file.
